1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to games and, more particularly, to a novel board game and game playing method.
2. Prior Art
Various types of board games have been devised, certain of which involve the use of markers proceeding over a multi-spaced course to a winning goal (see Chinese checkers, checkers, chess and the like). Other board games involve the acquisition of points (see Monopoly, for example) by gambling procedures (throwing of dice, etc.) in order to provide a player with a winning total. Still another board game involves the sequential drawing and placing of letters in order to form words on the board playing squares (various forms of Scrabble).
It would be desirable to provide a new and different board game and method of play which would not necessitate the use of dice or other gambling procedures throughout the game, but still would provide suspense, action and visual and intellectual stimulation. Such a game should be inexpensive, durable, portable and capable of being played by two or more players, singly and in teams, and should also be capable of being played with various modified forms of rules, to suit the particular desires of the players.